Thoughts on Another
by Rika J
Summary: Ryoko's thoughts on someone she remembers... Read and review (Flames are A-Okay ^_^)


Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. They are owned by Pioneer and the original artist who created them.  
__________________________  
Thoughts on Another  
  
It's so peaceful to sit a top this roof. A perfect place to think. A place where I let loose all of my thoughts.  
  
I don't know why I left that planet in the first place. Well, of course I did. If I were to stay any longer, guards and armies would come after me, being the most wanted criminal in the universe. That's just an obvious reason. I love what I do... it's a thrill, how could it not be? Stealing, destroying, and all those other terrible things a person unlike myself can think of is what I seem to enjoy. Sometimes I wish I could change, but... that just wouldn't be me. Well, because of happening to stumble upon this planet and finding a Jurian tree there, gaurded by only one sole, I truthfully don't regret anything that I ever did.  
  
That's how I met him. Stumbling upon a planet with a Jurai tree. He was in my way and I wasn't about to ask him politely to get out of my way, I made it a demand, continued by my average "or else" threat. But there he stood, guarding that wretched tree with pride. He looked so valiant standing there with his weapong pointed at me. Not backing down. Truely not afraid of what I might do to him. I wasn't about to let my threat leak empty though. I attacked him... or well, he attacked me. I do admit I was surprised, but I wasn't going to show it.  
  
We faught, but both himself and I knew who would win. I knocked him down with a blow, after that... I don't remember all that quite well, it's just a hazy blur of memory when I try to recall it. I remember though... holding him in my arms, attracted to him somehow. The cloth covering his face had long since been torn away. His brown, determinded eyes looked into my own, almost confused. I let one of my hands travel up to his course, spikey, black hair and held him closer. A let a smile escape my lips and before I knew it, the moment was gone when his body was limp in my arms, passed out from exaushion from our fight.  
  
I laid him on the ground, walked away, leaving the tree, and phasing after I had gain a decent amount of distance between me and the gaurdian. He was still young, I could not stay there to see what would happen. Maybe during the future, though, the far future though. Maybe I should've stayed a little longer though. I wouldn't have been chased to this stupid, yet beautiful planet.  
  
After such a long time of imprisonment, my memories were barely nothing. Whenever I thought of the past, I thought of that fight between the Jurai Prince and I, and being imprisoned. How I hate him for that. You were the first thing I saw in over so many hundreds of years. You looked so much like him and I didn't know exactly what to do at first, so I gave my instinct. That instinct was revenge. Of course, I just played around with you, making you run here and there. You did surprise me though when you cut my hand off, taking away one of my gems.  
  
It's been a while know and I've figured out why I thought I was in love with you. You looked like him. Almost every physical feature in the both of you were alike. But now, I don't know what to do. When I see you, I suddenly remember him, and so many hidden emotions inside me conflict. Slowly, I can feel it, I'll let her have you, maybe, so I can be with him. But the future awaits still, I don't exactly know what will happen. I could forget everything in a matter of seconds and fall in love with you, or him, all over again. Or, I could actually fall in love with you. I'll never know. To think that I could love a someone who was an unknown prince. But then again, I could love someone who gaurds a nameless tree on a nameless planet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay... I'm up late... I'm remembering one of my chihuahua chewed up mangas... and this comes into my head. Well... ask me about it... review it... flame it/me... go ahead! To all those who think Ryoko and Tenchi are just the best couple out there... in Tenchi Land at least... no offense, I have found better... No! I'm not an Aeyka/Tenchi fan! Though... by pairing Ryoko up with this certain person ::snickers:: that would leave Tenchi with Aeyka. Oh well! Rika J. ^_^ \\// peace.


End file.
